


It's The Season of Giving (So Give Me Attention)

by kaisoochateau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol Stealing His Heart, Christmas!AU, Crack, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mall!AU, Sehun Being A Loser, Seriously Just Read It For The Side!KaiSoo, Side!Kaisoo Killing Me With Their Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoochateau/pseuds/kaisoochateau
Summary: Sehun and Jongin are crushing on two of the workers at the mall’s christmas display, and there’s only three weeks until the season’s over and they won’t get to stare at their tight festive costumes anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poodleyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodleyeol/gifts).



> pairings: sehun/chanyeol, side kai/d.o  
> word count: 12k  
> genre: crack, fluff, christmas!au  
> rating: pg-13 (for sexual references)  
> song: [What I Want For Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VjXCz0yNc8) \- EXO  
> a/n: my gf wanted chanhun for christmas and this is my (terrible and rushed) creation. it had plot at first but somewhere along the way that died so. i apologize. also yes it’s like three days after xmas iM SORRY. I CAN’T DO DEADLINES. anyways pls enjoy. pls

**Three Weeks Until Christmas**

  


“Are we done yet, Jongin?”

 

“Yeah yeah, hold on a second.”

 

Sehun lets out a long groan. All he wants is to go home and sleep for the rest of the afternoon, away from the grips of jolly salespeople and the endless loops of Christmas carols this mall insists on playing. But just by glancing over Jongin’s shoulder at the handwritten list of presents that he has left to buy, he can already tell that they’re going to be here for a while.

 

Sehun likes Christmas as much as the next person, really. It’s just the shopping part that gets him in a bad mood every year, and that’s because he’s cursed to never find the right gifts. Already today, after just two hours in the mall, everything has gone wrong. The plate set his mum wanted is sold out everywhere he’s asked, he doesn’t have enough money to buy his brother the model airplane that he knows he’d love, and despite Sehun’s best effort to steer him away from shoe stores, Jongin spotted the latest pair of Nike’s, which Sehun was planning to get for him online.

 

Today sucks.

 

“Can’t you hurry up?” Sehun whines. “I’m sick of carrying all your bags.”

 

“You’re only carrying one thing,” Jongin points out dryly.

 

“Well I’m not a pack mule,” Sehun snaps, before sucking up the last of his gingerbread frappe, the only useful thing he’s bought today.

 

“Yeah, you’re just an ass,” Jongin grumbles and Sehun fake gasps. “I still have to get my sisters some stocking fillers, like some shitty lip balms or something. Girls like lip balm, right?”

 

Sehun just raises an eyebrow at him. He understands just as little about the female mind as he does about Jongin’s weird family traditions. Like who the hell actually does stocking fillers?

 

“Don’t ask me,” he deadpans, and Jongin sighs.

 

“Let’s check the chemist for cheap makeup,” he says, leading the way for them.

 

“I want another drink,” Sehun states when they walk by a bin he can toss his empty cup into. “Buy me one.”

 

“That thing was seven dollars,” Jongin says, a look of disgust on his face. “ _And_ you’re lactose-intolerant. Can’t you just drink free water like a normal person?”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, as if his allergy to milk could ever keep him away from the best part of the Christmas season: the festive coffee flavours, which he’ll never understand why Jongin doesn’t appreciate. “Water’s so gross, though.”

 

“I’ll never understand you,” Jongin sighs out, and then he suddenly freezes.

 

“What is it?” Sehun asks, turning back to frown at him.

 

Waving him over with his hand, Jongin scrambles back until they’re both hiding back behind the bin they just passed. “Crap,” he whispers, out of breath.

 

“Why are we squatting behind a trashcan?” Sehun hisses at him, and then he realizes what a stupid question that is. There’s only one thing that makes Jongin lose his shit, and it’s-

 

“Kyungsoo’s over there,” he pants out.

 

Yep. Sehun totally called it.

 

“I mean I knew he got a job in a mall for the winter break,” he splutters out. “But I didn’t know it was _this one.”_

 

“Then isn’t it lucky?”

 

“ _No!”_ Jongin squawks and Sehun rolls his eyes. “I’m not prepared at all! _”_

 

“You don’t _need_ to be prepared. Last term, you talked, like, every single day. Remember?”

 

Sehun takes full credit for being the one to force his chicken of a best friend to finally speak to his crush in the grade above them. After two years of constant, slightly creepy staring, Sehun knew he had to do _something_ to help the poor kid out, or just to stop his whining. His very carefully thought out plan was to corner Kyungsoo in the hallway one day, strike up a conversation about the weather, and drag Jongin into it by force. Somehow, it ended up working, and Kyungsoo took a liking to him. It’s made Jongin a hundred times more annoying, but whatever. Sehun’s still a genius.

 

“Yeah but- that was a fluke. I’ve totally forgotten how to talk to him, now.” Jongin buries his face in his hands and Sehun almost feels bad for him. Almost.

 

“Come on, man, it’s been a week since you saw him. I bet he misses you,” Sehun says, completely genuine. Gently, he pries Jongin’s fingers away from his eyes, and Jongin gives him a pathetic look. “Plus my legs are sore from squatting so we’re getting up,” Sehun orders, hauling Jongin back to his feet.  

 

Surprisingly, Jongin cooperates as they make their way back in the right direction, and Sehun doesn’t question it since it makes his life easier. To be honest, Sehun had completely forgotten where Jongin said Kyungsoo was working these holidays (Jongin says a lot of things about him, okay. As if Sehun could remember them all), so when Sehun finally gets to turn the corner and see what’s going on, he gets a massive shock.

 

“He’s an elf,” Sehun states, barely believing the sight in front of him.

 

The always cold and reserved- occasionally terrifying- Kyungsoo is dressed up in red and green, with _elf ears_ sticking out from a pointy red cone on his head. Sehun might as well have died and gone to some very satisfying heaven.

 

“He’s helping out with the Christmas display,” Jongin explains, and Sehun somehow tears his eyes off of the ridiculous outfit to check out everything else properly.

 

The entire space has been covered in fake snow, and there’s stacks of fake presents everywhere, one giant-ass chair where the Santa guy is sitting, and a dozen other people in elf costumes running around the place. Then, in the middle of it all, surrounded by a small forest of other Christmas trees, there’s a mutant one that literally touches the roof of the two-storey building. And yet Kyungsoo’s red, polyester leggings are still the most ridiculous thing in this room.

 

“Should I go say hi?” Jongin asks, turning to Sehun with a worried expression.

 

Clapping a hand on Jongin’s back, Sehun assures him, “You’re not the one who needs to be ashamed, here.”

 

Kyungsoo’s manning a queue of kids, sending them over to the Santa dude to get their picture taken when it’s their turn. A huge line has built up, so they join at the back in between the candy canes that form a makeshift fence. The parents in line keep side-eying the two of them, and there's nowhere for them to hide because everyone else is _two feet tall._ Oh, and half the kids are crying. It’s just a horrible experience.

 

“Oh my god,” Sehun whispers to Jongin once they’re close enough to catch a glance of Kyungsoo. “He’s as short as some of these kids!”

 

“I think he looks cute,” Jongin mumbles, and Sehun rolls his eyes. Love truly is blind.

 

“Hi, what’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks, crouching down to meet the next kid in line. He still hasn’t spotted them yet and Jongin’s squirming like a worm.

 

“We’re almost at the front,” he hisses. “What are we supposed to do?”

 

“Talk to him, maybe?”

 

“About what!”

 

“I don’t know!” Sehun snaps, just as Kyungsoo looks up and smiles at them.

 

“Shitshitshit,” Jongin breathes out, getting glares from the dad in front of them. “Let’s turn and run- ow.” He clutches at his ribs where Sehun just elbowed him.

 

“Man up,” Sehun warns, and Jongin pouts at him pathetically.

 

“Hmm, Yixing? It says here that you’re on the nice list, so you must have been good this year,” Kyungsoo’s saying to the last kid in front of them.

 

 _There’s no way_ all _these kids have been good_ , Sehun thinks cynically, a certain wailing and screaming child behind them in mind.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, straightening back up, and Sehun realises that he’s addressing them, well more like _Jongin_ because Kyungsoo’s barely spared a glance at him. “What are you guys doing here?”

 

“Uh-” Jongin quickly turns to Sehun to give him a pleading look. Of course, Sehun does nothing to help. “Just shopping and we- saw, uh, you working. So we thought we’d.. Say hi.” Jongin is faltering under Kyungsoo’s gaze, Sehun can just tell.

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo sighs out, straightening his stupid hat. “Please forgot you saw anything,” he begs. “This job is so embarrassing.”

 

“N-no! You look fine!” Jongin assures. “It suits you! I mean-” Kyungsoo’s glaring at him now, and Sehun hides his guffaw because this is hilarious. “I mean you’re doing well!”

 

“Ass,” Kyungsoo snaps, but he’s smirking at Jongin. Sehun prays that none of the children heard that.

 

“I’m sorry if we’re bothering you,” Jongin says, his sad shoulders deflated.

 

“Of course you’re not, but you’ll probably have to go through now because the line’s getting longer.”

 

“R-right,” Jongin stutters out, and Kyungsoo gives him a smile.

 

“You guys should stick around for the last show at 4. I’ll get a break then so we can talk properly.”

 

Sehun literally sees Jongin turning into goop before his eyes, nodding enthusiastically and promising they’ll stay. Yeah sure, as if it’s totally cool to ruin Sehun’s plans for the afternoon (okay, he didn’t have any, but _still.)_ It’s just nauseating, and Sehun folds his arms, looking away and catching the eyes of-

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“So, are you guys going to take photos with Santa?” Kyungsoo asks, the words barely reaching Sehun’s ears because he’s just witnessed the most wonderful miracle.

 

Tall, slim, with the cutest baby face and a smile that lights up the whole room- Sehun’s pretty sure his jaw has dropped to the floor, but he doesn’t care. This _angel_ is just a few feet away from him, posing for the camera and dressed up in a sinfully tight elf outfit, his endearingly big ears sticking out from under his cone hat, and this is what love must feel like.

 

“- I think we’ll just wait around for the show to start and-” Sehun cuts Jongin off by smacking him in the chest. Mr. Right’s standing right next to Santa and Sehun walks over to them in a dreamlike trance, because _by god_ , he’s gonna get a better look at this man or die trying- until he’s very rudely interrupted by an inferior elf telling him to wait until the kid in front of him is done. Asshole. At least Sehun gets a better view, now, and it’s a good one.

 

Then Jongin’s by his side and poking his arm and _dammit, why is everyone such a cockblock?_

 

“Are we seriously getting our picture taken?” Jongin asks, and Sehun just scoffs.

 

“Do you not see that amazing stud over there?” There’s no point even asking, since Sehun doesn’t trust Jongin’s taste for a second, and yep, his friend just gives him a confused look. “You wouldn’t understand what a true man looks like, it’s alright, kid,” Sehun says, giving him consoling pats.

 

“What are you talking about? Are you perving on the Santa? He’s like sixty!”

 

The photographer next to them motions for them to go up, and Sehun doesn’t even bother replying, happily bounding over to the chair and plopping onto Santa’s lap without the slightest hesitation. Jongin awkwardly watches from the sidelines, his eyes wide and Sehun isn’t that worried about his absence, honestly. His fated person is standing just next to the chair, and he’s got dark brown eyes and messy brown hair and _Jesus take the wheel-_ his lips are so pretty.

 

“Well a ho-ho-hello to you, young man!” the old man chuckles out.

 

“Sup Santa?” Sehun drawls out, and now they’re making eye contact and that giant smile doesn’t dim for a second.

 

“What did you want for Christmas this year?” Santa asks, very in character.

 

“Oh,” Sehun sighs out. “Just what everyone wants. The end of poverty, world peace, and a loving elf to come home to and call my own.” Despite his sassy ways, Sehun’s a true romantic at heart, and he wants his future boyfriend to see that side of him. The boy’s turned to the camera now, posing with his hands on his hips, but Sehun knows he must like what he’s hearing.

 

“Well, I don’t know how I’m going to wrap those up!” Santa exclaims, letting out a low belly laugh. “How about a five-dollar donation to charity?”

 

“Every cent counts,” Sehun says seriously, and he sees him actually _giggle,_ his perfect face scrunching up in the most beautiful way and Sehun just prays that they got a photo of it.

 

“Alright, kid, let’s let the little ones have a turn now,” Santa jokes, patting at Sehun’s back with one of his fluffy gloves. Sehun frowns. He’s had way less time than the other people and this is honestly ageism. But he guesses he should be the bigger person, literally.

 

“Fine, I’ll go. But- I’ll be back,” Sehun promises, sending a smirk to Mr. Sexy Elf, who blinks at him adorably. “There’s so much more giving to do,” Sehun says, standing with a dramatic hair toss and waltzing off the platform, back to Jongin who’s giving him a weird look.

 

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Jongin asks, following Sehun as he walks over to the photo collection stand.

 

With a sigh, Sehun rolls his eyes. “Love, Jongin. And hopefully soon that man over there.”

 

“You mean big ears?”

 

“More like the epitome of perfection but whatever, I don’t expect you to get it.”

 

“You have weird taste, dude.”

 

Sehun doesn’t even bother replying to his Neanderthal speak. Instead, he scans over the laptop screen at the different photos they’d taken. It isn’t even a question which one he picks. There’s only one picture where the beautiful boy is looking back at him, his face turned from the camera and showing off his perfect side profile. They’re both smiling in it and it’s perfect. Sehun asks the assisting elf for that one, and he holds the newly printed photo to his face. It’s still warm and Sehun sniffs in the smell of fresh ink.

 

“This’ll be hung up at our wedding, Jongin, just you wait,” Sehun assures, dragging his friend off to admire from a safe distance. For a second, the man of his dreams turns his gaze to their vague direction, and Sehun sighs happily. “Just you wait.”

 

“So, you’re willing to wait for the show right?” Jongin asks, and Sehun instantly starts grinning, thinking that his fated person will surely get a break around then, right?

 

“Jongin, I’ve waited seventeen years for that beautiful man and we’re not leaving this mall until I get his phone number.”

 

“Okay, I swear I’ve never been this annoying,” Jongin snips. “Please just _stop_ or I might actually punch you in the face. And we’re still going to the chemist, by the way.”

 

With another dreamy sigh, Sehun’s being dragged away, back to the normality of his boring life that is suddenly so much brighter.

 

❄

 

So it turns out that the elf of his dreams doesn’t get a break. Instead, he’s _in_ the show, and Sehun is even happier with this development. Because now he gets to sit at the front, blocking undeserving childrens’ views, and give all his attention to the performance. It also gives him an excuse to get away from Kyungsoo and Jongin’s stupid blush-fest as they catch up, as if it’s been decades since they last saw each other. Some people can be so dramatic, Sehun thinks with a roll of his eyes- and then he stops thinking entirely because the creation of angels has just been dragged onto stage.

 

“Oh no!” Irrelevant elf number one says. “Dopey’s sick!” And she has the _audacity_ to touch Sehun’s beloved Dopey’s forehead (which is probably a thing they stole off of Snow White, but whatever). “How are we going to make presents this year?”

 

“Well, ho ho oh no,” Santa says, scratching at his hairy head. “We’ll have to find him some special elf medicine, otherwise, we’ll have to cancel Christmas!”

 

Cue shocked gasps from the elves and children.

 

“Wait-” and then Sehun’s the one gasping, because that voice, that _raspiness-_ sexier than sex itself- and that _deepness-_ deeper than the sea. God, Sehun’s never wanted to drown so much. “I’m not that sick!” the love of his life says, before he dissolves into spluttered coughs and sneezes and Sehun wishes he could jump from his seat and nurse him back to health.

 

“Dopey, don’t be so dopey!” Irrelevant elf number two says, hitting him in the shoulder as the kids laugh at the poor man’s suffering. _Monsters, all of them_ , Sehun thinks with a grimace.

 

The play carries on, with bad plot holes and slapstick humor at his poor sweetheart’s expense. Basically, they find some magical berries (very dodgy) that make Dopey work _too_ fast and he breaks all the toys on a crazy sugar high. And then they try some magical fairy mushrooms (even dodgier) that have Dopey as fit as a fiddle. The end. Everyone claps because Christmas wasn’t cancelled. Sehun stopped expecting much from the script writers halfway through, honestly. They did do one thing right though, and gave his lovable Dopey the second most lines after Santa (yes, Sehun counted and also committed them to memory). And since he was on stage for almost the whole thing, Sehun got to very thoroughly check out his ass and thighs in those red leggings. It’s been a good day.

 

Or at least, that’s what he thought, until Jongin pulled him to his feet and out of his trance and he had to witness _Kyungsoo_ , suddenly walking across the stage to his _man_ , and said _man_ reaching down to hug said Kyungsoo. It has Sehun seeing red, jealousy the likes of which he’s never known searing at his insides.

 

“Are they friends?” he hisses out, and Jongin looks just as distraught as he does at the sudden interaction.

 

“Well, he told me that they know each other. But I didn’t think they were _hugging_ level friends. I’ve never even gotten close to hugging Kyungsoo,” he whimpers. Sehun feels bad for him for about a millisecond, and then the sound of his own heart breaking is all he can hear.

 

“Literally just end me here,” he sighs out, the sight of Chanyeol stealing Kyungsoo’s elf hat and ruffling his hair too much for Sehun to handle. “The world is a horrible, horrible place and love is dead.”

 

For once, Jongin agrees with him, giving a sad nod.

 

“Let’s leave,” Sehun insists, turning away. “Before they propose to each other in front of our eyes.”

 

“Sehun!” It’s Kyungsoo’s voice calling out to him, and Sehun looks back over his shoulder at the face he’ll be pinning to his dartboard at home and- oh shit. “Get your ass over here.”

 

And what does Sehun do, when the love of his life is just a few feet away, staring straight at him with an expectant smile?

 

Apparently the answer is bolt in the opposite direction.

  


**Two Weeks Until Christmas**

  


A few days of helpless-screaming-into-his-pillow later, Sehun finds himself in the very same mall, with the same lack of gift-picking luck, meeting up with the same friend.

 

“Sup, Dasher?”

 

Okay, friend is too nice a word. With his bitchiest glare, Sehun stares Jongin down as he approaches the table that Sehun had snatched from an annoying high school couple.

 

“Stop calling me that,” Sehun hisses out, and Jongin just flashes him a teasing grin as he sits down.

 

“It’s so funny, though!”

 

“Ugh,” Sehun just groans, waving his hand at Jongin because he doesn’t have time for his nonsense.

 

Today is the day that Sehun regains his dignity, and also gets a certain mall worker’s number. Of course, his friend tagged along for emotional support, and not because he wanted to stare at his crush or anything. Sehun had seen straight through his lies, but he needs Jongin to distract the enemy while he strikes. Thanks to said enemy, who Jongin has informed about the mission (much to Sehun’s irritation, but he’s taking the opportunity to make Kyungsoo the inside eye and to overthrow him when the time is right), he’s found out that his Mr. Right. is working today. Also, Kyungsoo told him some very useful information about him, like his name and- well that’s about it, the secretive asshole. But _Chanyeol_ is the most beautiful combination of syllables that Sehun’s ever heard, and the only problem with it is that he doesn’t know if ChanHun or SeChan is a better couple name. Jongin was very unhelpful when he asked.

 

“What drink did you get this time?” Jongin asks, sniffing at Sehun’s cup curiously.

 

“A venti candy-cane frappuccino,” Sehun says smugly once Jongin’s taken a sip and promptly gags. Jongin hates peppermint and coffee, so it’s the perfect punishment.

 

“You’re the worst,” Jongin whines, wiping at his mouth in disgust. “Why should I even help you try and get with this dude?”

 

“Need I remind you about the great lengths I went to to get you and Kyungsoo talking?”

 

“All you did was talk about how sweaty you were! And then force me to sniff your armpits! In front of him!”

 

“Hey, you’re welcome,” Sehun insists.

 

“Kyungsoo was super weirded out, by the way. And he told me right after that he thought you were coming onto him.”

 

“That’s _disgusting-_ the dude’s practically Satan,” Sehun snaps, and Jongin glares at him.

 

“I hope you have a better plan this time,” is all his friend says, and oh boy, Sehun totally does.

 

They’re lining up a few minutes later, after Sehun had savoured the rest of his delicious drink and given himself several pep talks- not that he needs it. He’s confident. Totally. Last time was just a fluke caused by his lactose-intolerant reaction to his drink. Which won’t happen this time. Even though he got normal milk in his drink. Yep. Everything is fine.

 

Just like the week before, Kyungsoo’s got the same job and he’s wearing the same outfit that looks so pitiful on his small body. His sweet Chanyeol is still posing for photographs, but today he’s wearing a reindeer costume- and it should be a federal offense to look so good in a brown onesie and a set of antlers, especially since the onesie is too short for Chanyeol’s long, gorgeous limbs. As they get to the front of the line- Sehun gets to see the little brown freckles that have been dotted across his cheeks and that’s it- he’s actually drooling, and the thought of stroking them is what forces himself to keep going despite the nerves eating at his stomach.

 

Jongin’s rambling on about something Kyungsoo-related and Sehun just nods along, his attention focused on better things and also on trying not to pass out on the spot. After an agonizingly long wait that also ends too soon, they’re up next in line.

 

“Luhan? Ah, it looks like you’re on the nice list,” Kyungsoo says, crouching in front of a very excitable young child. “Santa will see you next, and make sure to tell him everything you want for Christmas.” He looks up at them and offers a smile, but Sehun’s still bitter about the hugging thing and doesn’t return it.

 

“Should I do it?” Jongin whispers into his ear, and frankly, Sehun has no idea what he’s talking about.

 

“Go for it, buddy,” he says, confidently clapping his friend on the back.

 

“Finally showed up,” Kyungsoo greets once the kid has toddled off, and he stands back up with a grin. “Are you actually going to let me introduce you to him, today?” he asks Sehun, who snorts.

 

“I’ve got it under control, thanks.” Sehun is not thankful.

 

“Alright, whatever you say Dasher.” _Ugh_ , why is Jongin on the side of the enemy? “Just don’t sprint in the opposite direction and actually ask for his number, this time.”

 

“I will,” Sehun snips back.

 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and turns to Jongin, giving Sehun an excuse to stare at the man of his dreams some more. “How have you been?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin, and his voice is disgustingly sappy.

 

“Uh- good!” And Jongin’s voice is hilariously squeaky.

 

“Did you do any shopping today?”

 

“No, I’ve already finished all my present buying,” Jongin admits shyly. Sehun’s bitter about that, too, seeing as he’s bought a total of no gifts yet.

 

“So did you get me something?” Kyungsoo asks, and _damn_ , _that was smooth_ , Sehun thinks. He’s almost impressed.

 

“Um-“ Jongin did get him things, a Pororo DVD that they could watch together and some English R&B album that was apparently limited edition, or signed, or something- Sehun doesn’t care. But when they’d been looking for things, Sehun honestly had no idea if Jongin and Kyungsoo were close enough to give each other anything for Christmas. Jongin had insisted anyway, saying that he’d keep them if Kyungsoo wasn’t interested or didn’t get him anything, not wanting to bother him.

 

“Depends,” Jongin says, his voice wavering a bit as he nibbles on his lip. “Did you get me anything?” Sehun whips his head around to gawk at his friend, because _wow_ , who knew that sad little Jongin was actually capable of flirting? A shaky execution, but still a 7/10 effort.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Sehun’s eyes flick over to see Kyungsoo’s cocky smile, then going back to Jongin’s bright-red blush.

 

“I did, too,” Jongin admits shyly, ducking his head. Sehun is kind of happy for him, but his love life is still miles behind and that’s far more important.

 

“So when should we give them to each other?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Uh- I’m free on-”

 

Sehun cuts him off with a gasp as he sees the little kid hopping off Santa’s lap. “It’s our turn! Come on, loser,” he exclaims, forcibly dragging his spluttering friend away before he loses his courage.

 

“I’ll text you!” Kyungsoo calmly calls out after them.

 

“Crap I didn’t even get to say my thing,” Jongin whispers to Sehun once he’s accepted his fate and stopped trying to escape his grip.

 

“Can’t you focus on me for a second?” Sehun snaps. “This is the most important moment of my _life,_ Jongin. Show some sympathy for once-”

 

“Sorry, Sirs, I’m going to have to ask you to wait,” some elf helper says, placing her arm in front of Sehun and preventing him from walking the last few steps up to the chair.

 

“What-” And before Sehun can finish his question, he sees his beautiful Chanyeol and the other reindeer and Santa walking off the platform without even a glance in his direction. “Wait, where are they going!?” he wails out.

 

“Our main Santa’s just going on a lunch break. His replacement is getting ready right now,” the elf calmly explains to Sehun’s bewildered expression. He did _not_ get himself pumped up over his plan for nothing.

 

“But- but- but the children!” he exclaims. “They can’t just have two different Santa’s, you’re crushing their dreams!”

 

“You’ll still get your picture taken, Sir, and I guarantee that no one will see any difference in our two actors.” Just as she curtly says this, the new Santa steps out from behind a screen and, honestly, just- what the fuck.

 

The dude is _clearly_ young, as in he’s got the face of a high schooler that isn’t even slightly hidden by his white fluffy beard. Then he’s got greasy blonde hair sticking out from under his Santa hat, and as he takes a seat, he has to hike up his floppy pants because he’s at least five sizes smaller than the first guy.

 

“Ho ho who’s next?” he calls out in an annoyingly high-pitched and undeniably sleazy voice.

 

“Please go up, Sirs,” the assisting elf says, ushering them forward. Sehun doesn’t miss the little tongue that flicks out of Santa’s mouth as he checks out him and Jongin shamelessly.

 

“I’m suing your company for crushed dreams,” Sehun hisses to the poor girl, before trudging away from the scene, Jongin closely in tow.

 

❄

 

Sehun slams his plastic cup down, the rush hitting him all at once as he doubles over onto the table. “Another,” he rasps out.

 

“I’m not getting you a third frappe,” Jongin snaps, too busy scrolling through his phone to pay attention to Sehun’s clear distress.

 

“Listen here,” he slurs out, pointing an accusing finger at Jongin. “I just _died_ , today.”

 

“You’re fine,” Jongin informs him.

 

“Your _face_ is fine,” Sehun moans out, too far gone to realize the mistake of his insult. “Make it a double shot, this time,” he orders, his head colliding with the wooden table.

 

“Sehun, you can’t drink your feelings away. You’ll have to face them sooner or later.” Jongin says, and then kicks him in the shin under the table. Sehun barely flinches, the pain not hurting anywhere near as much as Sehun’s shattered heart.

 

“Just watch me,” he garbles out, standing and almost knocking the chair and himself over in the process. “If you won’t get me a drink,” he says, swaying uncomfortably, two Jongin’s blurring in front of him. “Then I’ll get one myself.”

 

“No, _don’t_. Your tiny noodle body can’t handle that much lactose,” Jongin warns him.

 

“You can’t stop me,” Sehun challenges, squinting his eyes, or maybe they’re crossing- he isn’t sure.

 

“ _Sehun_ \- I swear to god-”

 

“Don’t make me tell Kyungsoo about your weird fantasies about him,” he threatens, and Jongin immediately freezes. “Yes, the one where you’re wearing a maid outfit and the-”

 

“Okay okay, do what you want!” Jongin cries out, hiding his red cheeks behind his hands.

 

With a satisfied smirk, Sehun stumbles back in the line behind the other five or so people- curse this cafe’s popularity. The wait is always worth it, though, and Sehun bets that the barista’s will totally have a discount for getting three coffees in a span of ten minutes. The real question is which flavour he’s going to order.

 

“So, what drinks are good here?” a voice behind him asks and Sehun is all too happy to rattle through the list and all the pros and cons to help himself decide.

 

“Well, there’s their vanilla or caramel frappuccinos that are classics- truly the best in the mall, knock-out-of-the-park good. But since the winter menu is all only available until February, I have to make the most out of it, but then there are so many good options there that it’s a whole other problem. Like the gingerbread is like eating Christmas itself, and then the candy cane is so refreshingly addictive, with that cinnamon aftertaste as a stunning addition. God- I shouldn’t even start on the toffee creme brulee flavour- wait is it pronounced brulay or broolee, oh whatever. And the spiced apple is the bomb, like if I could have sex with one of them, it would be that one. But if we’re talking a serious commitment and marriage, then it’s the gingerbread. And lifelong friendship and companionship is the candy cane flavour, for sure. Which makes the other one the- the broohoo one- I mean sure, it’s good, but what is it offering me that I can’t get from the others?”

 

A melodious chuckle breaks into his long tirade, the kind of music that makes the hairs on the back of Sehun’s neck stand up and his heart flutter in his chest. “It’s a tough call, isn’t it?” the stranger asks, clearly amused, and against the last intelligent braincell in his body, Sehun turns around.

 

He’s greeted with the most blinding smile, gently crinkled eyes and brown freckles dusted over light pink cheeks. And then he steps forward and oh god- he’s so close that Sehun’s dizzy- so close that Sehun’s scared he could fall and never find a way out. He’s probably hallucinating- but how could his mind have conjured up such a perfect being?

 

Sehun lets out a low gurgle. And then decides to never open his mouth again.

 

“You’re Kyungsoo’s friend, Sehun. Right?” Chanyeol asks, completely unperturbed by Sehun’s weird outburst.

 

He blinks, before forcing his stupid head to nod.

 

“I’m Chanyeol,” he says, his smile somehow getting bigger and twisting Sehun’s heart tighter. “We should be friends, too.”

 

 _Just nod again!_ Sehun yells at his frozen body. His lips slowly twitch upwards into what he hopes is a friendly smile - but judging on Chanyeol’s snicker is probably just terribly creepy. Why is his life so tragic?

 

“So should we both get the candy cane flavour to celebrate our new friendship?” Chanyeol asks him, merrily wiggling his eyebrows.

 

A little high-pitched wheeze escapes Sehun’s mouth, like he’s just inhaled a balloon full of helium. Chanyeol just grins at him, nudging Sehun up to place his order and he somehow finds the vocal chords needed to order himself the candy cane frappe.

 

“Two please!” Chanyeol chirps in, and just when Sehun reaches into his jean pocket to grab his wallet, Chanyeol beats him to it by slapping his credit card down onto the counter in front of them. “I have to do something with all the amazing tips I’m getting,” he jokes, smiling at Sehun’s wide-eyed expression of horror.

 

Even though he doesn’t want to look like a cheapskate, the only noise that Sehun can make is a weak squawk, and Chanyeol ends up paying for both of them. This is truly the worst day of Sehun’s life, and all he can do is watch as his chances at redemption fly out the window.

 

“So are you still in school?” Chanyeol asks once they’re waiting by the side of the queue for their order.

 

Sehun just nods, forcing out an affirmative noise and praying that his voice comes back to him.

 

“Cool. I just graduated.” Chanyeol gives him a shiny grin, and Sehun wants so badly to congratulate him but he’s kind of blinded and instead just blurts out-

 

“You have nice face.”

 

Chanyeol blinks at him for a second before he bursts out laughing, his whole body doubling over and shaking. Is he laughing _at_ him? That’s not very nice- Sehun is _clearly_ doing his best over here. Maybe if this stupid guy was less soul-crushingly perfect, then Sehun wouldn’t be having these problems in the first place. He’s too busy being unreasonably mad at Chanyeol’s dumb teeth that he barely catches his next words.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said,” Chanyeol starts, his smile a bit more gentle. “That you have nice face, too.”

 

It’s Sehun’s turn to blink at him blankly, trying to process the situation. He’s happy enough with his appearance, but people don’t normally compliment him (and being friends with Jongin, he’s a lot more used to insults that he can just brush off). But the look on Chanyeol’s face tells him that he’s completely serious, and his eyes are kind and staring straight at him and Sehun would love to die right now, before he messes this up.

 

“Oh, drinks!” Chanyeol exclaims, happily thanking the barista as he bows his head and takes their cups, and the moment is lost. “Is it cool if I sit with you and your friend?” he asks, making a beeline for where Jongin is, anyway. “I’ve still got like fifteen minutes left of my break and no one else to chill with,” he says, already settling down in the chair across from Jongin.

 

A small spike of jealousy flaring in his chest, Sehun has no choice but to sit in between them. Jongin gives him a wide-eyed look that Sehun just glares at. His bitterness just increases as Chanyeol starts chatting to his friend instead of him, because wow, Jongin is actually capable of answering his questions. Honestly, how does that make talking to him any better than talking to Sehun? Chanyeol tries to include a silent Sehun in their conversation, but of course, Chanyeol’s more interested in his totally unflawed, undeniably attractive best friend, and not him. It’s all so _unfair_ , and Sehun spends the whole time sulking, his nauseous stomach keeping him from touching his drink as Chanyeol beautifully slurps his down.

 

“Oh shit!” Chanyeol suddenly exclaims, interrupting him and Jongin’s chat about dog filters on Snow. “I have to get back- how are my freckles?” he asks, showing off his cheeks to both of them.

 

“All good, man.” _Ugh_ , _Jongin doesn’t even appreciate them_ , Sehun thinks grimly.

 

“Alright, I’ll catch you guys later. Next show’s at 2.30!” He reminds them, standing back up before he points at Sehun. “And that drink was amazing, thanks dude. I’ll always ask for your recommendations from now on.” And with one last grin just at him, Chanyeol sprints off, and Sehun’s left there speechless, breathless, a little drunk off love and not lactose this time.

 

“You’re the worst,” Jongin says with a kick to his shin. “He kept trying to talk to you and you didn’t say anything!” he hisses angrily. “I had to bust my ass to keep the conversation going, and you know I hate talking to people!”

 

“You two were getting along just fine without me,” Sehun snaps, the green-eyed monster still eating at his heart.

 

“And your jealousy was so obvious,” Jongin says with a mean cackle. “After all your macho talk, I thought you’d be flirting each other’s brains out, but you can’t even say a word to him!”

 

“For your information, I said four words to him.”

 

“Really?” Jongin asks, clearly not believing him. “What were they?”

 

“... That’s not important.” Jongin bursts into peals of laughter, and Sehun is so glad that his misery brings his friend such joy. “I hate you,” Sehun states, angrily sucking at his straw.

 

The drink has gone cold, but that doesn’t stop Sehun from gulping it up in a few seconds, the milk going straight to his sore stomach. Sehun shamelessly keeps the cup, solely because Chanyeol’s name is written on the side and it’ll remind him of that one moment he had of getting closer to him.

 

❄

 

As Sehun guessed from the fact that half the elves are dressed in reindeer costumes, the plot to the show is different, too. It’s also way worse than last week, and Sehun’s totally not saying that because Chanyeol’s not the center of attention this time. Of course not. But Chanyeol’s not the center of attention this time and it’s nothing short of a tragedy.

 

In another terrible twist of fate, Chanyeol’s playing Dasher. If Jongin were actually sitting with him and not trying to woo his Christmas turkey, Sehun wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it. The star of the show is the dude playing Cupid, because apparently Rudolph is too mainstream. But the Cupid guy looks just plain ridiculous with freckles, and also does no matchmaking whatsoever in the play. He does, however, manage to always stand directly in front of Chanyeol and block Sehun’s view.

 

Carrying on from the terrible plot of last week, now the reindeer’s are too tired to carry Santa and his fat ass around the planet. Christmas is about to be cancelled and blah blah blah. The answer? Magical mushrooms, again. Sehun doesn’t know whether to be ashamed of the script writers’ lack of creativity, or to be curious about this strange universe and to wonder about the origin of these magical mushrooms and how far their powers stretch.

 

It’s a sad time when the play ends and Kyungsoo and Jongin rejoin him from god-knows-where, so that Sehun doesn’t have an excuse to stare at Chanyeol’s bare ankles anymore.

 

“Have you grown a set of balls yet?” is the first thing Kyungsoo asks him.

 

“My balls are fully functional,” Sehun assures him snidely. “Thanks for asking.”

 

“Cool, so I can just invite Chanyeol over here?”

 

“Wait, n-”

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

Before Sehun’s had a chance to stop him, Kyungsoo’s already gotten the attention of that Cupid guy Chanyeol was just talking to. “I hate both of you,” Sehun whines as Jongin gives him an evil grin.

 

Cupid drags Chanyeol over by the sleeve - how ironic - until they’re all standing in an awkward circle and Sehun is staring at the floor with great fascination.

 

“Thanks, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says to Cupid, who’s also a short-fry.

 

“No worries, you know I’m always there for romantic tension, and there’s plenty hanging around this group.” Jongdae wiggles his eyes at Sehun in particular and okay- who is this weirdass?

 

“Yeah, cool. So, you’ve met Sehun, right?” Kyungsoo asks, turning to Chanyeol who nods enthusiastically, making Sehun’s stomach backflip. “Well he wants your number.” And _thump,_ there it goes, crashing through the floor. But before Sehun can break down into a snivelling mess, Chanyeol grins and pulls his phone out.

 

“Go for it,” he offers, passing it to Sehun’s shaky hands, the screen already on a New Contact page.

 

Hesitantly, Sehun types his details in. _This shouldn’t be so easy,_ he thinks with a panic. It beats asking Santa for it really awkwardly, but he hates Kyungsoo too much to thank him in the slightest. He just hopes no one can see how much his hands are shaking.

 

Chanyeol takes back his phone and adds a squiggle after Sehun’s name (making Sehun’s heart squiggle like a horrible worm). “We should do something all together,” he suggests.

 

“Great idea!” Jongdae chirps in and Sehun stares at him weirdly, hoping this guy isn’t invited. “You four should get coffee and then split into pairs to go shopping afterwards, except for Jongin and Kyungsoo, who’ve already done all their present buying.” Sehun whips his head around to look at Jongin who’s staring at him wide-eyed as if to say _I don’t even know this guy_ . Kyungsoo’s face is giving nothing away, and Sehun is totally confused. “So that leaves…. Sehun. And Chanyeol. Shopping for several hours, just the two of them. Perfect!” _Wait what?!_ “Now all you have to do is organize it, preferably on a day when Chanyeol’s not working and is wearing skinny jeans and a red bomber jacket.” Sehun’s not complaining about that mental image at all, but still- _what_.

 

“Well, I’m free on Thursday,” Chanyeol suggests, and _why is he going along with this?!_

 

“Yes, I’m getting a good feeling about Thursday,” Jongdae says, nodding pensively. “Alright, glad you all agree! Make sure you don’t miss your bus, Sehun, they only come every hour.” Sehun just blinks at him dumbly. “And remember that gingerbread is the goal.” _What_ is this guy saying? “Kyungsoo, keep up the good work. Catch ya, guys!” Jongdae says, backing away while shooting finger guns at them.

 

Jongin asks the question so that, thank god, Sehun doesn’t have to, “Who was that guy?”

 

“Long story,” Kyungsoo replies, and Chanyeol’s just smiling at everyone naively- stunningly. “Things work out better when you listen to him, though.”

 

“So, we _are_ meeting up on Thursday?” Jongin clarifies, looking just as lost as Sehun feels.

 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo states. “I’ll have the day off, too.” And that’s all it takes to sell Jongin’s soul and for him to stop questioning everything that Jongdae kid said. Sehun, however, remains just as skeptical.

 

Someone ends up yelling at them for slacking off and then the worst elf ever appears to drag Chanyeol back to his station, who just hops away with a merry grin and a “see you guys soon!” that makes Sehun want to sob. Grumpily, Kyungsoo leaves straight after to get back to dealing with the screaming children in the line.

 

Both very sullen at having to leave their objects of affection, Sehun and Jongin start to walk around the mall aimlessly, avoiding the inevitable trip home. “What was that guy on about?” Sehun asks eventually.

 

“No idea,” Jongin says with a sigh. “But I think he got you a date.”

 

Sehun promptly chokes on his own spit.

 

❄

 

It takes two showers, four outfit changes, three different colognes, and then another shower to wash off the terrible smell before Sehun is ready to leave his house. Already running late, Sehun has to skip putting on concealer (just a tiny bit- he has eye bags, okay, it’s perfectly normal) and sprint to the bus, his arm getting crushed in the closing doors. He spends the whole trip practicing his ‘cool-and-only-mildly-interested’ look in his phone camera and totally not dying inside.

 

There’s no reason for Sehun to be panicking, because it’s just a friend thing with stupid Jongin and his stupid crush. Yep. And the guy of dreams that he can’t even speak a word to just happens to be there, too. Totally.

 

Why did Sehun agree to this again? He’s getting heart palpitations just thinking about it. And they only get worse as he’s making his way into the central heating of the mall, hiding his face in the fluffy hood of his anorak. He’s 100% doomed, and then Chanyeol sends him a text that they’re waiting in the same cafe where they first met, with lots of punctuation and smileys, and Sehun just wants to bolt.

 

But his stupid feet drag him there, anyway, and the three of them are already sitting at a booth, looking perfectly happy without Sehun being there. Chanyeol is the one who spots him and waves him over- and he looks devastatingly good today in a red and black bomber jacket, his hair a messy nest on his head that Sehun just wants to run his unworthy fingers through. He actually looks even better than in the Christmas outfits, and with a last ‘fuck it’, Sehun wobbles over.

 

“I got you a drink!” Chanyeol exclaims, and if Sehun weren’t already jelly on the inside, he would be now, seeing the cup that says ‘Sehun! ♡’ waiting for him on the table. “Candy cane, like last time.” He grins up at him brilliantly and Sehun can’t handle this attack on his heart.

 

“Sup nerd?” Jongin greets as Sehun wordlessly slides onto the seat next to him, directly facing Chanyeol and his gorgeous face. Today is truly testing him.

 

“Are you sick?” Kyungsoo asks, and Sehun barely lifts his eyes to stare at him. “You look like death.”

 

Rude-ass hoe. This is why Sehun doesn’t like Jongin’s crush, not to mention how close his arm is to touching Chanyeol’s.

 

“Nah, his face always looks like that,” Jongin supplies, and Sehun hates his life. This is what he gets for not putting on makeup. Ignoring them both, he sips at his drink angrily. It’s still warm and delicious, his only comfort in this cruel world that’s pitted against him.

 

“So what are we doing today, guys?” Chanyeol asks cheerily.

 

“You have to help Sehun shop, remember?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Oh yeah, cool,” Chanyeol says and Sehun can’t tell if he’s actually excited or not. “What are you guys doing?”

 

“There’s free admission for _Pororo To The Cookie Castle_ , today,” Kyungsoo says, like it’s perfectly natural for two high-school students to go watch that as a Christmas celebration.

 

“Isn’t it only free for kids?” Chanyeol asks, his perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowing.

 

“They’ll make an exception,” Kyungsoo states calmly, and Sehun pities the poor cinema assistant that has to deal with Kyungsoo’s wrath. Jongin, meanwhile, is grinning goofily at his beloved crush, as if he isn’t the epitome of terror.

 

“Well, you kids go have fun. Sehun and I will have more, though,” Chanyeol says, and before Sehun has the common sense to look away, they lock eyes and Chanyeol gives him a cheeky smile.

 

Sehun squeaks (in a manly way, though).

 

❄

 

As if Sehun didn’t already think Chanyeol was a perfect creation of the gods, the man goes out of his way to hit every single one of Sehun’s weak spots. He’s an absolute gentleman to everyone he bumps into, has a massive weakness for sweet food, loves all the same clothes stores as Sehun, insists on carrying half his bags, makes sure to coo over every cute kid they see, slaps Sehun on the shoulder when he laughs too hard from Sehun’s dry comments, and he _buys a funny cat calendar for the new year._ Rest in peace Sehun’s soul.

 

Somehow, Chanyeol knows every shop assistant in this center on a bro-fist level, and introduces Sehun as his ‘new best friend’ to all of them. Sehun dies each time, but also gets a sweet discount on whatever he buys. After two hours that pass by like a few minutes, Sehun’s finished all his shopping, gotten everything gift-wrapped, and bought all the cards. Best of all, he's even gotten a bit more normal around Chanyeol.

 

He has to start off with one-word replies, (“So where should we go?” “Eh”. “Ok how about this place?” “K.”) and then little comments here and there (“Mum’ll like this.” “You should check out the rocky road flavour.” “Fuschia is _so_ out of fashion.”), and by the end, he’s actually game enough to ask Chanyeol questions he’s been working up the courage to say for days.

 

“So, what are you gonna do now that you’ve graduated?” Sehun asks once they’re sitting on a couch, watching the masses move past them as they wait for the others to get out of their movie.

 

“Well, I’ve applied for a few places here and there. Still waiting to hear back from any,” Chanyeol says, lazily stretching his legs out.

 

Sehun’s heart sinks as he imagines the thought of Chanyeol moving. “Are you gonna stay in Seoul?” Sehun asks, feeling completely unentitled to feeling so upset. But also. The woe.

 

“I want to,” Chanyeol says, and Sehun is more than slightly relieved. “I want to stay at home while I still can. Music programs can be pretty selective, though, but I’ll make it work out if I don’t get into anything.”

 

“You’re doing music?” Sehun asks, his heart picking back up.

 

“Yeah, I love it- making my own music and stuff.” Chanyeol laughs, running his hand through his hair almost shyly.

 

“That’s so hot,” Sehun sighs out before he catches himself. “I mean- awesome- I mean cool! Y-yeah.”

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says, grinning at him, and Sehun lets out a deep breath. Close one.

 

“So do you play any instruments?”

 

“Yup. Drums, guitar, bass, a bit of piano-” Sehun was drooling just at the word ‘drums’ and the image of Chanyeol drenched with sweat, rocking out on stage in a tight singlet- oh god, he has to stop himself right there. Everything after that is just an added bonus, honestly. “But I started on the drums so I’m best at them.”

 

Sehun makes a garbled noise that Chanyeol chuckles at, his eyes crinkling up as he smile over at him.

 

“What about you? What do you like?”

 

“Um.” The question always stumps Sehun, because he isn’t particularly great at anything he’s tried, and saying ‘you’ is probably a bit too forward. “I’m not sure what I want to do, honestly.”

 

“That’s cool,” Chanyeol says, perfectly understanding, of course. “Just keep trying different stuff until you find what you love. That’s what I did, but it was always music for me.”

 

Sehun nods, too busy thinking about how he’s already found Chanyeol, about how sweet he is and how deep his brown eyes are and how he could stare at them for hours-

 

“Is there something on my face?” Chanyeol asks with a light chuckle, and Sehun can’t help himself.

 

“Perfection,” he states bluntly, and he doesn’t even regret it when he sees Chanyeol bury his giggles behind his hands.

 

“Ah~” he fake-wails, the sound high and embarrassed. The tips of Chanyeol’s ears are red and Sehun takes that as a promising sign.

 

“Are we interrupting something?” Kyungsoo asks, suddenly appearing in front of them and ruining the precious moment.

 

Sehun really needs to get rid of this kid, and he might as well get rid of Jongin while he’s at it, who’s all blushy and bouncy next to Kyungsoo.

 

“Nope,” Chanyeol says, back to his chill self in a heartbeat. “How was the movie?”

 

“A cinematographic masterpiece,” Kyungsoo deadpans, gesturing for them to grab their bags and stand back up.

 

Sehun falls into step with Jongin as Chanyeol starts rambling about something to Kyungsoo. “Why are you in such a good mood?” Sehun asks his idiotic friend, who’s got a shit-eating grin stuck on his face.

 

“Kyungsoo wants to meet up on Christmas Eve,” he answers quietly, little giggles escaping from his lips.

 

Just as Sehun suspected, Kyungsoo’s bound to confess to Jongin soon. Sehun can’t help but be a bit jealous. “Just use protection,” he reminds Jongin, who’s too busy humming to himself to react. Sehun just sighs. The kid’s so far gone.

 

“Hey, Sehun,” Chanyeol says, turning back to grin at him. “We have to show Kyungsoo the funny cats, right?”

 

“I’m really not interested,” Kyungsoo insists, not slowing his pace.

 

“Definitely,” Sehun agrees, sharing a mischievous smile with Chanyeol before he turns back around. Things aren’t looking too bad for him, either.

  


**One Week Until Christmas**

  


As per Chanyeol’s suggestion, the four of them end up hanging out on the weekend as well to watch some car chase movie- Sehun was a bit too busy sneaking gances at Chanyeol and buzzing from how close they were sitting to pay any attention to what they went to see.

 

Now it’s Tuesday, just four days before Christmas, or the day Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s work contracts end and they no longer have to work in the mall. That thought scares Sehun. Even though the four of them will probably still hang out afterwards, it’ll take way more effort on everyone’s part, so Sehun’s prepared to force Jongin (the most resistant) into it whether he wants to or not. There’s no way he’s gonna let Chanyeol slip out of his life so easily.

 

He’s also not going to miss the last chance to oggle at Chanyeol dressed up in Christmas-themed attire, and that’s why he and Jongin are back at the display, very casually dropping in for the show after doing some pretend last-minute gift-picking.

 

Kyungsoo’s nowhere to be found, so Jongin’s actually forced to sit with Sehun for once and will not stop complaining about how embarrassing it is to be sitting in front of all the kids and how parents are glaring at him and _blah blah blah_. Sehun just tunes him out, impatiently waiting for the show to start and for Chanyeol to get on the stage.

 

This week’s play is... Awful. It’s just awful, and Sehun feels sorry for everyone involved. Chanyeol had told them the day before that a shopper had complained that the other shows were too commercialized, and so the script writers were forced to change everything at the last minute. What they got stuck with is a blasphemous adaptation on the birth of Jesus. Clearly, no one had time to get new costumes sorted, so there are elves pretending to be the Three Wise Men, Jongdae’s dressed as a giant plant (mistletoe, not a mushroom) that they feed to Mary, and Chanyeol and the other snowmen are the farm animals at the birthing scene. Why there are so many snowmen around, Sehun doesn’t know. But it’s a mess, and he wishes he could wipe his brain of the terrible images of creepy baby doll Jesus.

 

At least Chanyeol looks cute, with his skinny black jeans poking out of his giant blob of a snowman suit, and his face scrunching up as he keeps trying to straighten his top hat, but his arms can’t reach high enough. Honestly, Chanyeol could wear a giant potato sack and Sehun would still find it adorable.

 

The whole mall is way busier today - which is saying something. So as soon as the show’s done, the line to see Santa is already huge from all the disorganized parents trying to squeeze in a last-minute picture. They’re all completely cock-blocking Sehun’s chance to talk to Chanyeol, who has to get straight back into posing for photos. Jongin is also cockblocked, but whatever. Sehun has no sympathy for him.

 

He’s pretty disappointed, because there’s no other way to see Chanyeol today unless they wait until the end of his shift, which is hours away, and they have nothing to do until then. If it were the normal Santa and not the creepy guy that was currently working, he’d almost consider joining the devastatingly long line. But that dude weirds him out and he’d rather not sit on him.

 

“I still need to say the thing to Kyungsoo,” Jongin says with a pout.

 

“Can’t you wait til your date?” Sehun asks, one percent bitter and still with no idea what the hell Jongin’s on about.

 

“No, I need to do it _today_ ,” Jongin snaps, before he lets out a sigh. “We have to get in line.” Sehun groans, very unsubtly. “You get to talk to Chanyeol, too!”

 

“You owe me so hard,” Sehun states as they join the very back of the queue.

 

A good twenty minutes later- yes, Sehun knows since he was on his phone the whole time, ignoring Jongin’s frantic whispering beside him- they’re finally in view of Chanyeol again. Even with all the chaos around him, Chanyeol’s smile doesn’t dim for a single second, and Sehun stares at him, fondness bursting in his chest. He’s really found the perfect guy, the brightest ray of sunshine on this whole planet, and he doesn’t know how he ever lived without his light in his life. Even if he never had a chance with Chanyeol, just having him around is more than good enough. Not ideal, of course, because Sehun would really like to see him naked and stuff but yeah, totally good enough.

 

“Next kid!” Jongdae screeches out too loudly. Today, he’s got a special job of speed-walking the children over to Santa which seems kind of useless, but whatever. He takes away the last kid in front of them, leaving Sehun and Jongin at the front of the line. Jongin grabs onto his arm and _squeezes_ and- _shit,_ Sehun seethes at the pain that shoots through him.

 

“Hey, back again?” Kyungsoo asks, grinning at both of them, and Jongin’s literally as red as a tomato.

 

“L-list,” he says weakly.

 

“What?” Sehun seconds that. What?

 

Somehow blushing harder, Jongin raises his head to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. “I want to know what list I’m on.” Was this really his brilliant plan?

 

Kyungsoo blinks for a moment, clearly confused, before his lips curl into a smirk. Sehun watches on in horror as he probably gets ready to devour his friend before his eyes. “You can ask me on Saturday.”

 

“O-oh.” Jongin looks very disappointed, but he shouldn’t be, because Kyungsoo’s definitely flirting with him.

 

“I can’t really say it with all these kids around.” _Holy shit_. Jongin gawks. Sehun gawks. The whole world gawks at how suggestive that was. Sehun will definitely be dragging Kyungsoo to his family’s church on the Sunday.

 

“O-oh,” Jongin squeaks out, practically squirming under Kyungsoo’s gaze. This is better than any K-drama that Sehun’s ever watched.

 

“If you want, I can call you tonight and tell you-”

 

“Kyungsoo, _oh my god_ , my innocent ears!” Sehun snaps at him, and Kyungsoo finally remembers that Sehun is there and acknowledges him with a raised eyebrow. “Save it for when I can’t hear your terrible words, _please_.”

 

“Cover your ears, then,” Kyungsoo deadpans, and Sehun gawks again.

 

“Next kid!” Jongdae trills, skipping up to them and grabbing a still-gawking Sehun by the hand and pulling him over to Santa before he can collect himself. “I see it’s been going well,” Jongdae says cryptically, and Sehun doesn’t even try to understand what he’s talking about, and instead focuses on not tripping over his own feet as they dash towards Chanyeol.

 

The second Sehun locks gazes with him, Chanyeol’s face lights up in a bright grin, his eyes twinkling happily, and Sehun feels his heart tug.

 

“Go have fun~” Jongdae sing-songs, letting Sehun walk the rest of the way and he heads straight towards Chanyeol because he’s missed him and he just wants to kiss him or hug him or just be near him - but then he’s dragged back onto an uncomfortably boney knee.

 

“Hey there, sexy,” Santa breathes out. He’s even greasier up close and Sehun physically recoils from the nauseating scent of his cologne. “I’ve been waiting all week to see you again.”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Shh, it’s alright, you’re here now.” Sehun sends Chanyeol a pleading look, who’s alternating between frowning at the scene and smiling for the camera. “So, tell me what Santa can do to make _all_ your Christmas wishes come true.”

 

“Sorry, Santa, but I only have one wish, and someone else is already granting it,” Sehun states, his eyes fixed on Chanyeol meaningfully.  

 

“Well, that’s no fun,” Santa whinges, already given up and reaching for something in his back pocket. “Call me if that guy turns out to be a dud.”

 

Sehun spares a quick glance to the scrap of paper, the name _Baekhyun_ and a phone number scrawled down messily, before he passes it back. “It’s alright, he won’t,” Sehun assures.

 

And he smiles up at Chanyeol, his lips freezing as he sees that Chanyeol’s not looking at him at all, not even when he has to stand back up or walks straight past him. Chanyeol doesn’t budge, doesn’t turn even the slightest bit, and it’s like a punch to Sehun’s gut.

 

Was he too obvious? Is Chanyeol that uncomfortable with the idea of Sehun liking him in that way? A hundred thoughts race through Sehun’s mind as he picks a picture at random and walks, numb, back to where Jongin’s waiting. Chanyeol still won’t look at him, not even when he passes by the cameraman, not even when he waves goodbye, and Sehun’s heart breaks a little.

  


**Christmas Eve**

  


The last thing Sehun wants to do on Christmas Eve is accompany Jongin back to the mall where he’s probably going to get confessed to, and where Sehun screwed up his chances with his perfect guy. But, in the cruel fates of the universe (or just Jongin being chicken shit), that’s exactly what Sehun has to do with his afternoon.

 

His uncles and aunts had just driven up to Seoul that morning, and so Sehun’s trapped in his mum’s favourite lame Christmas sweater, complete with a giant reindeer and real bells and a red pom-pom nose. Now that he’s in the mall, surrounded by well-dressed people, he regrets not having bothered to change. But Sehun’s in mourning, his young heart destroyed for the first time, and basically people shouldn’t be staring at him so rudely.

 

Avoiding the side of the mall where Chanyeol is inevitably working for their last day, Sehun flops onto a vacated couch and watches the crowds pass by him as he waits for his terribly selfish friend to appear. The devil rocks up a few minutes later, puffed out from running.

 

“I hate you,” Sehun states. He’s gotta let his misery be known.

 

“You’re the best, man,” Jongin pants out, inelegantly collapsing next to him.

 

“I’m going through the worst time of my _life,_ and you drag me out just to wingman you.”

 

“Well, I need you close by just in case I screwed up and misread everything,” he rushes out. “So if things get awkward, I'll text you, and you have to come save me.”

 

Sehun just frowns at this lack of logic. “Doesn’t that make things _more_ awkward?”

 

“Shut up, it’s a foolproof plan.” Jongin groans into his hands. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

 

“Just don’t barf on me,” Sehun deadpans, folding his arms.

 

“It would improve that terrible sweater you’ve got on.”

 

Sehun doesn’t even pretend to be offended. “Potentially.”

 

“So- have you and Chanyeol talked at all?” Jongin asks gently, but Sehun still winces like he’s been hit.

 

“No, still nothing.” He hasn’t heard anything since, and sure, he and Chanyeol had only started texting a few days before that- just about random things- but they were mid-conversation. There’s no other possibility except that Chanyeol is ignoring him.

 

“Dammit,” Jongin swears. “I’m sorry, man.”

 

Sehun can’t do anything but nod. He’s sorry, too.

 

Five o’clock rolls around quickly, and the whole mall starts shutting down, metal doors rattling down as everyone races to get to the carpark. That makes it Jongin’s cue to leave and find Kyungsoo, who should have just finished. Since Jongin’s curfew is 7PM, Sehun has to hang around the almost deserted mall until he’s ready to leave, or until he texts. Honestly, Jongin’s worried for nothing. Kyungsoo’s been dropping hints left, right and centre, and if he doesn’t end up confessing today, Sehun bets he won’t last til New Year’s.

 

And so Sehun starts wandering around, desperately craving a good frappe except that the cafe is too close to the Christmas display. Miserably, he has to go in the other direction, where all the inferior coffee places are already closed. Good for the employees, Sehun thinks, but he’s also dying of sorrow _and_ thirst, now. What a terrible day.

 

By the time Sehun’s on his third tour of the mall, most of the shop assistants have left, so it’s just him walking around the west foyer, Christmas carols echoing kind of creepily around him.

 

And then he swears he hears his name being called out. Turning around, the last thing he expects to see is Chanyeol, snowman suit and all, running up to him from across the floor, with two drinks held out in front of him.

 

But there he is, and he’s actually _smiling_ at him, and Sehun’s suddenly-mended heart skips a beat.

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” he exclaims, stopping just a foot away from Sehun. They’re the only two people in the middle of this giant open space, and Chanyeol’s so close that Sehun can see the cute beads of sweat falling from his hair. It feels like a scene in a movie, and Sehun has to remind himself to breathe. “Here,” Chanyeol says, handing one of the drinks, and Sehun holds it’s warmth up to his chest.

 

“Thanks,” he says weakly, and Chanyeol gives him the kindest look, making Sehun wonder if maybe he’s just misunderstood something and Chanyeol isn’t mad at him at all.

 

“It’s all good. I- I’m sorry about before. So this is an apology frappe.” Sehun blinks at him, at the way Chanyeol fiddles with the giant button on his snowman suit, like he’s actually _nervous_. “I was just being a dick, and then Jongdae told me to get my head out of my ass, basically.”

 

“Jongdae?” Sehun asks, his head spinning from this entire conversation.

 

“Yeah, he told me that you’d be here and that he’d slap me if I didn’t go fix things with you.” Chanyeol chuckles, finally looking up to give him a breath-taking smile. “So, here I am. I’m sorry about ignoring you, and being rude to you, and for not telling you why.”

 

“Why?” is all Sehun manages to say, his voice half cracking over the word.

 

Chanyeol sighs, shaking his head with a bemused grin. “I was just… jealous, of what you said to Baekhyun-” Sehun seriously has to wrack his brain to remember that terrible encounter. “That you’d found some awesome guy and that he was so great for you and-” _Oh. Okay._ Sehun gets it. “And I’m happy for you, I am.” Sehun totally gets it, now. “I guess I just thought things were going in a different…” Is this really happening? “No, no. Never mind.” Chanyeol looks down, dejected, and Sehun just wants to reach out a hand and brush his hair out of his eyes, but he’s also frozen dead to the spot. After a deep breath, Chanyeol glances up at him through his fringe. “I’m sorry,” is all he says.

 

Once Sehun’s had a moment to wrap his head around it- around the the fact that Chanyeol is kind of telling him that he likes him, he clears his throat, a giant lump stuck there that’s probably his heart. “Don’t be, really.” Chanyeol gives him a grateful smile, one that doesn’t reach his eyes, and Sehun wants to change that. “I was just worried you were mad at me, because-” Sehun breathes in. This might be his only chance, and with a burst of courage, he confesses. “Because when I said I’d already found someone, I meant you.”

 

Warmth colours Chanyeol’s face as he blinks at him, and then the corners of his lips finally lift into the most beautiful, hopeful smile. “Really?”

 

Butterflies running wild in Sehun’s chest, he nods, the bells on his sweater jingling. “Yeah.”

 

Chanyeol looks like he’s in pure disbelief, shaking his head as little giggles escaping his perfect mouth. “Cool.” _Cool?_ Is that all Sehun gets? He’s almost offended- until Chanyeol looks him in the eyes with the most meaningful look. “I like you.”

 

“I-” Sehun voice squeaks, and yep. There goes his one moment of confidence. “Me, you too.” Close enough.

 

“Cool.” Sehun’s might just start to like that word, and the way it falls from Chanyeol’s perfect lips that look so soft and perfect and-

 

“Just kiss already!” is hollered from somewhere and Sehun and Chanyeol actually jump back from each other as they whip their heads around to look for where the noise came from.

 

Chanyeol finally stops and laughs, and Sehun looks up to see- of course- Jongdae, who’s in his weird herb suit and is riding one of the sparkling reindeer lights that hangs from the second-storey roof. Sehun would almost be worried for his safety, except that Chanyeol stepping closer to him and stealing all his oxygen. His snowman buttons bump into Sehun’s twisted stomach and then-  _shit-_ he’s leaning closer, and Sehun lets his eyes close and presses forward and-

 

Nothing.

 

Confused, Sehun opens his eyes, and sees that Chanyeol’s stretching, struggling to reach his lips with the giant balls of suit in the way. Curse that stupid Christmas display and their terrible costume choices. After an awkward dance around the suit as they search for different angles, being defeated each time by the shape of the stupid thing, they both crack up.

 

“Maybe you should get changed,” Sehun suggests mid-laugh, his heart so full of fondness for the perfect boy in front of him.

 

“I have an idea,” Chanyeol says instead, and he kneels down on the floor, and Sehun has the stupidest idea about marriage proposals before his brain kicks back into gear and he leans the rest of the way down.

 

Chanyeol’s lips are soft and warm against his, and he tastes like sugar and gingerbread and Sehun has turned into a puddle of goo, just trying to hold himself up so he can keep kissing him despite his shaking knees.

 

“If you’re a snowman then why am I the one melting,” Sehun murmurs against his mouth, and Chanyeol bursts into loud laughter, falling face first on the floor and Sehun crouches down to giggle with him. “Hey, I’ve been working on that one all week,” Sehun defends, and Chanyeol just clutches onto his shoulder, wheezing from his hysterical fit.

 

“You’re so lame,” Chanyeol states, heaving for air. “But that’s why I like you.”

 

And Sehun stands back up just so he can kiss him again.

  


**Christmas**

  


Christmas Day ends up being a lot less boring that it usually is for Sehun. He doesn’t get to see Chanyeol, his new _boyfriend_ , but his parents do let him invite Jongin over, a very sad substitute. So then, Sehun has the chance to escape his boring old relatives as he and Jongin sit on his bed and both ignore each other to text their new boyfriends, instead.

 

Apparently, Kyungsoo loved his presents (Sehun did not ask), and gave Jongin an old, blank book, with “Will you go out with me?” engraved on the front in gold. It’s kind of adorable, but Sehun’s sure he’ll get sick of seeing Jongin carry that thing around with him everywhere. The first few pages have already been turned into lists of things they like about each other, and Sehun gags as soon as Jongin tries to show it to him.

 

Besides, Sehun has the much worse problem of trying to find a late Christmas present for Chanyeol, who has apparently already gotten him something. Sehun is officially the world’s worst boyfriend, and it’s only Day 1.

 

But judging from all the sappy texts he’s getting, he could probably just stick a bow on his head and Chanyeol would be ecstatic.

 

Y’know what, Sehun’s just gonna do that.

  
  
  
  



End file.
